Autres Mondes
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Ce que les habitants d'AutreMonde et du Dranvouglispenchir allaient découvrir était une chose qu'ils ignoraient malgré leurs grandes connaissances de l'Univers. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, d'autres planètes peuplaient les alentours mais elles étaient bien plus sombres que les Limbes démoniaques.
1. Prologue

**Premier essai sur ce fandom.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf plusieurs OCs qui sont ma propriété.**

**Les chapitres qui suivent seront plus longs.**

**Comme je ne connais rien de la fin de l'histoire (j'ai dû m'arrêter au tome huit ou neuf), je propose une fin/suite alternative.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

AutreMonde avait changé, en bien. Les accords commerciaux et politiques entre les différents pays avaient été revus afin que les deux côtés soient sur un pied d'égalité, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un, surtout venant d'Omois. Tout le monde connaissait le racisme excessif de Lisbeth et ses tentatives répétées pour séparer son Héritière Tara Duncan du demi-Elfe Robin M'angil quand les deux sortceliers sortaient encore ensemble. Mais l'époque n'était plus la même, Tara régnait désormais et ses décisions différaient de celles de sa tante. Elle avait mis du temps à accepter cette lourde tâche mais cela lui revenait après tout ce qu'elle avait accompli grâce à la présence de ses amis. Magister n'était plus, vaincu par les magies mélangées des sortceliers et des Dragons, terrassé par l'envie de vengeance de Tara qui avait perdu beaucoup à cause de lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait refaire revenir ses parents d'OutreMonde, elle le savait pour avoir déjà tenté de ramener son père à la vie, déclenchant une grande catastrophe.

Elle avait retenu la leçon et s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer pour le bien de tous. De toute manière, elle était bien accompagnée et pouvait compter sur son mari pour la soutenir dans les pires moments. Imperator d'Omois suite à son union avec sa meilleure amie, Caliban Dal Salan rayonnait de bonheur malgré les nouvelles responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Contrairement à Tara qui avait dû suivre un entraînement de voleur patenté pour succéder à Lisbeth, il avait déjà son diplôme en poche avec une excellente mention. Ils étaient presque sur un pied d'égalité même s'ils continuaient à recevoir des conseils de l'ancienne Impératrice et de son demi-frère Sandor, précédent Imperator. Tout se passait bien et la Cour était contente des deux nouveaux souverains. Ils honoraient parfois le Lancovit de leur présence quand Cal rendait visite à ses parents ou quand ils venaient faire un tour chez leurs amis.

Car malgré toute leur notoriété, ils avaient gardé contact avec les différents membres du MagicGang. Fabrice et Moineau vivaient au Lancovit, tous les deux hauts mages au château vivant. Ce n'était pas l'envie première de la descendante de la Bête mais même après la défaite de Magister, elle avait préféré garder un œil sur son loup-garou de petit ami qui restait obnubilé par la quête de pouvoir. Il s'en voulait toujours pour la mort de son Familier et rien n'arrivait à lui remonter le moral, pas même son fils. Car oui, les sortceliers avaient bien grandi et suivant l'ordre des choses, ils avaient fondé leurs familles, donnant naissance à des sortceliers dont la puissance magique dépassait celle de leurs parents sauf pour Laeticia, la fille de Tara et Cal.

Elle avait hérité de la chevelure noire de son père mais elle arborait fièrement la mèche blanche des descendants de Demiderus et les yeux bleus de sa mère. Sa magie aussi avait une teinte digne d'un saphir mais elle avait un niveau de magie raisonnable, ce qui rassurait ses parents. À seize ans, elle n'avait toujours pas de Familier mais elle s'en moquait un peu parce qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Galant, le pégase de sa mère, et Blondin, le renard de son père. Et elle avait ses amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et avec qui elle entretenait des liens étroits. Leur groupe réunissait les enfants du MagicGang et d'autres jeunes sortceliers avec qui ils avaient passé de bons moments sans aventures aussi dangereuses que celles de leurs parents, au plus grand bonheur des souverains du Lancovit qui gardaient en mémoire les frasques de Tara et de ses amis.

À chacun de ses anniversaires, Laeticia savait qui inviter et la petite troupe de ses amis se composait de trois personnes qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Elle ne regrettait pas le choix qu'elle avait formulé plusieurs années auparavant quand elle avait demandé à étudier au Lancovit malgré le fait qu'elle était née au palais royal d'Omois. Le luxe, l'étalement des richesses, l'or qui brillait à chaque coin, tout cela faisait de trop pour la fille de l'Impératrice. Cal avait autorisé sa protégée à suivre leurs traces en l'envoyant au château vivant du Lancovit un jour où Tara se trouvait en déplacement. Une dispute avait suivi entre les deux époux, Lisbeth étant venue ajouter son grain de sel car elle appartenait toujours à la famille impériale. Laeticia se demandait parfois si sa vie aurait été autrement en étudiant à Omois mais ses amis suffisaient à lui montrer combien elle avait de la chance.

Au début, elle avait eu du mal à accorder sa confiance même si elle n'était âgée que de dix ans. Elle n'ignorait rien de son ascendance et du rôle qu'elle finirait par devoir jouer à l'avenir, ce qui la faisait douter des autres sortceliers de son âge. Elle pensait, à tort, qu'ils ne voulaient d'elle que parce qu'elle était l'Héritière Impériale et non pour ce qu'elle représentait vraiment. Seul Thomas avait son entière confiance parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis le berceau et qu'ils avaient fini par se lier d'amitié. Fils de Moineau et Fabrice, il était le portrait craché de sa mère avec ses courts cheveux bruns bouclés et ses yeux noisette. Rien ne le reliait à son père dans son apparence mais il avait appris à apprécier les charades au plus grand daim de sa mère et des amis de leurs parents. Si Laeticia et Thomas se voyaient si souvent quand ils étaient enfants c'était surtout grâce au choix de Moineau qui avait demandé à Tara d'être la marraine de son fils.

Quand Laeticia avait fait ses premiers pas au Lancovit, tout le monde la surveillait pour être sûr de ne pas la voir s'envoler et déchainer ses pouvoirs. Mais ils avaient fini par se désintéresser d'elle quand ils avaient vu qu'elle n'avait pas de puissance magique aussi grande que celle de sa mère. Les rumeurs s'étaient alors mises à courir sur quelqu'un d'autre, un jeune sortcelier du même âge que Laeticia et Thomas mais qui attirait encore plus l'attention. Il n'était pas entièrement humain et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ses cheveux violets étaient la cible de moqueries, de même que ses yeux de cristal et ses oreilles effilées. Fils de Robin M'angil et de l'Elfe violette V'ala, Dan était d'une timidité incroyable, surtout pour quelqu'un avec autant de sang elfique dans les veines. Il lui arrivait de s'emmêler les pinceaux dans ce qu'il voulait dire et la présence de son Familier n'arrangeait rien.

C'était Thomas qui avait fait le premier pas vers le jeune homme, commençant une discussion sur le fameux Familier tout en restant à une distance respectable de ce dernier. Dan était lié à un krakdent, animal d'AutreMonde qui ressemblait vaguement à une jolie peluche rose avec de grands yeux innocents. Ils étaient capables d'ouvrir une mâchoire assez grande pour digérer un être humain et certains meurtres avaient été déguisés en accidents grâce à ces adorables petites bêtes. Pour Dan, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours de parler avec d'autres sortceliers car ils redoutaient tous son Familier alors que ce dernier, nommé Chari, avait promis à son lié de ne faire de mal à personne. Comme Thomas et Laeticia avaient l'habitude des choses étranges rien qu'avec leurs parents respectifs, ils s'étaient vite liés d'amitié avec lui, à son plus grand bonheur.

La dernière personne qui avait rejoint leur groupe d'amis s'appelait Alicia et possédait une ascendance aussi majestueuse que celle de Laeticia car elle était la fille de Lisbeth et de Various. Certains auraient pu croire que l'ancienne Impératrice ferait de sa fille son Héritière mais elle en avait décidé autrement, laissant son trône à Tara. Alicia était une copie conforme de sa mère, le caractère assez directif de Lisbeth en moins. Comme Tara, Jar, Mara et Laeticia, elle arborait la mèche blanche de Demiderus et ses yeux de la couleur du saphir brillaient souvent de joie car elle pétillait de bonheur. La jeune fille était arrivée en plein milieu de la salle des repas au château du Lancovit à cause d'un transmitus raté de la part de son père. Après une peur bleue pour les gardes du château vivant, elle avait rejoint la table du trio avec un grand sourire, ayant reconnu sans peine sa parente grâce à sa mèche blanche. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient bien mieux que leurs mères respectives, ce qui en avait fait rire plus d'un.

On pouvait presque dire que tout allait pour le mieux si on omettait le fait que certains sortceliers reprochaient à Lisbeth d'avoir abdiqué trop tôt en faveur de Tara. Les raisons de cette décision étaient encore obscures et de nombreuses rumeurs couraient à ce sujet. Elle aurait eu cet avis pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille en toute liberté mais plusieurs membres de la garde d'Omois avaient sous-entendu que c'était pour mettre fin aux railleries qui sévissaient au sujet de la famille royale, surtout depuis que Sandor avait eu la malchance de tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Une fois passée l'envie d'épouser la mère de Tara, l'ancien Imperator avait été conquis par une charmante jeune femme originaire de Selenda. Pour Lisbeth dont le racisme frôlait l'excès, ce fut l'erreur de trop.

Celle qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur du demi-frère de l'ancienne Impératrice n'était pas une Elfe de pur-sang. Même s'ils détestaient en parler, les membres de la communauté elfique devaient bien avouer que plusieurs des leurs s'étaient unis à des humains, donnant naissance à des demi-Elfes. Robin n'était pas le seul et S'ilia faisait partie elle-aussi de ces hybrides. Après plusieurs confrontations avec Sandor, ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il avait fini par la demander en mariage sans en parler à Lisbeth. Ce fut là une belle faute de sa part car sa demi-sœur l'apprit par les cristallistes le même jour que tous les autres habitants d'AutreMonde, déclenchant ainsi sa colère. Le lendemain, elle annonçait sa démission et nommait Tara Impératrice d'Omois.

Tout aurait pu continuer dans la paix et le calme, les amis de toujours se seraient mis à vieillir ensemble et rien de grave ne serait arrivé. Cependant, il fallait se rappeler qu'AutreMonde n'était pas comme la Terre et que la planète magique regorgeait de secrets, de mystères et de ténèbres. Quelque chose allait changer, une personne ferait tout basculer et la peur désormais éloignée du cœur des sortceliers était en train de revenir vers eux. Car sur Terre, sur la planète qui avait autrefois accueillie Tara, Fabrice et Jeremy, une personne venait de découvrir un puissant artefact qui risquait de mettre l'équilibre des mondes en grand danger. Ce que les habitants d'AutreMonde et du Dranvouglispenchir allaient découvrir était une chose qu'ils ignoraient malgré leurs grandes connaissances de l'Univers. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, d'autres planètes peuplaient les alentours mais elles étaient bien plus sombres que les Limbes démoniaques.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Laeticia s'ennuyait à mourir au palais d'Omois. Les vacances venaient d'arriver, ses parents étaient occupés par leurs obligations et elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Thomas était rentré chez lui, au Lancovit, pour passer du temps avec ses propres parents alors que Dan repartait à Selenda. Alicia, elle, devait supporter les caprices de sa mère et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de revenir voir son amie. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, la fille de Tara jouait avec le familier de son père, s'amusant à changer la couleur de son pelage selon son humeur. Blondin se retrouva plusieurs fois avec des poils roses sous le regard joueur de l'adolescente. Miniaturisé et perché sur l'épaule de Laeticia, Galant observait les changements de teinte en poussant des hennissements amusés qui agacèrent bien vite le renard.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'Héritière impériale soupira. Elle avait l'impression que le temps ne passait pas et l'absence de ses parents renforçait ce sentiment. Elle se leva de son lit, obligeant le pégase à s'envoler puis elle s'aventura dans le palais sans faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle préférait le château vivant du Lancovit et ses paysages mouvants plutôt que l'étalement d'or d'Omois qui lui faisait mal à la tête. Parfois, Laeticia se demandait pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas laissé le pouvoir à son frère ou à sa sœur au lieu de vivre dans cet endroit qu'elle appréciait peu. Elle avait tenté d'entamer une discussion sur ce sujet avec sa mère mais souvent, elle ne lui répondait pas. Quant à son père, il lui importait peu d'habiter dans l'une ou l'autre des deux villes tant qu'il pouvait rester avec sa femme et sa fille.

- Laeticia !

La fille de Tara eut un grand sourire en apercevant Alicia au bout du couloir. Cette dernière courut vers son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras, lui apprenant qu'elle avait fauché compagnie à ses gardes du corps pour venir la voir. L'Héritière impériale savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis n'importe quand mais s'en rendre compte était une toute autre chose.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait voyager un peu avant le retour de tes parents, lâcha Alicia alors qu'elles se rendaient dans les jardins du palais. Ton arrière-grand-mère habite sur Terre et ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas allée lui rendre visite.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, hésita Laeticia. Si je passe la porte de transfert, ma mère en sera immédiatement informée.

- Sauf si on utilise ceci !

La blonde brandit fièrement un objet sous les yeux étonnés de son amie. On aurait dit un simple serre-tête noir comme on en trouvait chez les nonsos mais Alicia lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle création du laboratoire d'Omois servant à rendre quelqu'un invisible pour l'oeil et indétectable pour la magie. Elle avait dérobé l'objet lors d'une des visites officielles de sa mère, utilisant un tour de Voleur patenté enseigné par Cal. La fille de ce dernier n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui la dérangeait le plus entre les conseils de Voleur donnés par son père ou les inventions un peu trop contre-magie des chercheurs d'Omois. Elle accepta toutefois de mettre le serre-tête si ça pouvait lui servir à être libre quelques heures. Elle venait à peine de le poser sur ses cheveux qu'elle disparut complètement de la vue de son amie. Alicia sourit de nouveau puis se rendit à la porte de transfert où les gardes impériaux lui lancèrent des coups d'œil suspicieux. Elle se positionna au centre du cercle de transfert, espérant la présence de Laeticia à ses côtés, puis elle attendit. Le responsable de la porte déclara distinctement sa destination, la Terre.

Isabella était tranquillement en train de profiter d'un repos bien mérité quand elle sentit la Porte de transfert vibrer à travers tout le manoir. Pestant contre les gens qui ne prévenaient jamais de leur arrivée, elle se leva de son fauteuil, Manitou trottant à côté d'elle, les oreilles dressées, à l'écoute. La sortcelière se tenait prête si jamais les nouveaux arrivants étaient des ennemis et elle fut surprise d'apercevoir son arrière-petite-fille ainsi que la fille de Lisbeth. Laeticia, ayant rangé dans sa poche le serre-tête magique, étreignit sa grand-mère avec un grand sourire, déclarant qu'elle était heureuse de la revoir. Isabella plissa ses paupières, se demandant un instant si Tara savait que sa fille était partie d'Omois. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit et elle soupira, comprenant que Laeticia était aussi peu respectueuse des règles que ses parents et grands-parents. Elle finit tout même par esquisser un léger sourire, contente de revoir un membre de sa famille sur Terre alors qu'ils vivaient tous sur AutreMonde.

- N'avais-tu rien à faire à Omois, Laeticia ?

- C'est le début des vacances et les parents ne sont pas là, grimaça l'adolescente. Si j'avais eu un frère ou une sœur, il n'y aurait pas eu ce problème d'ennui.

- Toujours en train de te plaindre à ce que je vois, répliqua Isabella.

Elle entraîna les deux filles dans le grand salon et leur servit à chacune un bol de chocolat. Alicia ne regrettait pas d'avoir été chercher son amie car elle voyait bien que Laeticia se sentait seule dans le grand palais d'Omois. La fille de l'ancienne Impératrice essayait de divertir son amie le plus souvent en obligeant Thomas et Dan à la suivre dans ses expéditions. Ils formaient à eux quatre un groupe actif qui s'amusait beaucoup au Lancovit mais dès que les vacances arrivaient et que les amis se séparaient, l'Héritière Impériale retombait dans sa solitude, sans ses parents. Ces derniers s'occupaient bien d'elle, Laeticia ne pouvait rien redire là-dessus mais elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec eux au lieu d'être toujours en compagnie de leurs familiers. Galant et Blondin étaient de bons compagnons de jeux mais elle avait aussi besoin de personnes bien vivantes avec qui avoir des discussions normales. Tout cela, Alicia le savait parce que son amie s'était confiée à elle et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de fausser compagnie aux gardes pour l'emmener sur Terre.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur AutreMonde, Dame Isabella ?

- Tout dépend ce qui est dit, lui répondit la vieille sortcelière.

- Il parait qu'il y a eu un débordement de magie sur Terre.

Laeticia tendit l'oreille, souhaitant savoir ce que son arrière-grand-mère allait répondre. Depuis plusieurs jours, on ne parlait que de ça sur AutreMonde. Apparemment, il y aurait eu un éclat d'énergie à plusieurs endroits de la Terre, déclenchant des phénomènes géologiques comme des éruptions volcaniques ou des séismes à grande échelle. Les suppositions ne cessaient pas, chacun cherchant à comprendre pourquoi de la magie ferait autant de dégâts sur une planète où les sortceliers avaient plus de mal à garder constante leur énergie. Certains parlaient de Magister, persuadés que le grand ennemi qu'ils avaient affronté venait de revivre, de ressusciter grâce à de la magie démoniaque. D'autres soupçonnaient les Dragons de préparer quelque chose mais ces derniers avaient affirmé qu'ils ne comprenaient rien des événements survenus sur Terre.

- C'est la vérité, avoua Isabella. Rien ne sert de vous le cacher, vous le découvrirez à un moment ou à un autre de toute manière. Les sortceliers qui enquêtent ici pensent à un artefact puissant abandonné quelque part.

- Un peu comme les objets démoniaques qui ont été détruits ? s'enquit Laeticia.

- Nous espérons que cet objet est moins puissant car la Terre serait en danger. Mais ta comparaison est bonne.

Alicia se plongea soudain dans une intense réflexion. Elle avait entendu sa mère parler avec plusieurs chercheurs au sujet de cet événement étrange et elle savait déjà que l'arrivée de nouveaux objets capables de faire autant de dégâts était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. Elle se tut, gardant cela pour elle, écoutant son amie parler avec son arrière-grand-mère. Isabella accepta de les laisser se promener à condition qu'elles eussent Manitou à leurs côtés. Les deux filles ne rechignèrent pas devant l'ordre de la vieille sortcelière et elles quittèrent le manoir des Duncan pour prendre l'air. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un long moment, profitant de l'air chaud de ce début d'été, saluant parfois les passants qui les regardaient. A un moment, Laeticia sortit un bâton de bois de sa poche et le balança au loin. Aussitôt, l'instinct animal de Manitou prit le dessus et il courut après avant de le ramener vers l'adolescente qui le caressa entre les deux oreilles. Elles s'étaient aventurées plus loin que d'habitude mais elles n'y prêtaient pas attention, se sentant en sécurité grâce à leur magie. Elles entendirent soudain une dispute et, parce qu'elles étaient très curieuses, elles allèrent voir la cause de la mésentente entre deux adolescents qui devaient avoir le même âge qu'eux.

Il y avait une fille à la chevelure blonde claire, tirant vers le blanc et lui tombant en-dessous des épaules. Ses yeux gris fixaient le jeune homme devant elle qui lui rendait son regard sans ciller. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux verts pétillants dans lesquels brillait sa colère. Les bras croisés, il défiait la jeune fille de faire un nouveau commentaire et elle n'hésita pas un seul instant.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir ces pouvoirs et tu le sais très bien ! Ma mère a tout fait pour me protéger d'AutreMonde et des sortceliers mais ma magie est devenue trop puissante, je _dois_ quitter la Terre.

- Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ! Devoir, encore et toujours devoir. Quand cesseras-tu de me mentir Kyria !

- Tu crois que tout ça me plaît ? J'ai une vie ici, une famille et des amis. Je t'ai toi, Yoan. Pourquoi mentirais-je à mon meilleur ami ? Tu as vu mes pouvoirs, tu sais ce dont je suis capable. Je suis _dangereuse_, le comprends-tu ?

- J'ai cessé de te comprendre quand tu as changé. Tu n'es plus la même, je devais bien finir par m'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre.

Il s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'abandonnant, seule. Alicia et Laeticia échangèrent un regard entendu avant de rejoindre la jeune fille. Cette dernière plissa les yeux en les voyant, se demandant qui elles étaient mais surtout ce qu'elles lui voulaient.

- Au risque de paraître impolies, nous venons d'entendre que tu es une sortcelière, commença l'Héritière Impériale.

- Vous avez écouté notre conversation ?

- Pas besoin d'écouter pour ça, rétorqua Alicia. Le volume de votre dispute était assez élevé, n'importe qui doit tout savoir maintenant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda brusquement l'inconnue. Et que savez-vous des sortceliers ?

- Je m'appelle Laeticia et voici Alicia. Nous sommes toutes les deux des sortcelières, en vacances sur Terre. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous passions ici pour nous détendre.

L'inconnue resta méfiante mais elle se présenta comme étant Kyria. Elle avait le même que les deux autres filles mais, contrairement à elles, elle semblait plus renfermée et moins joyeuse.

- Vous venez d'AutreMonde ?

- Oui, nous y sommes nées, fit Alicia avec un grand sourire. D'ailleurs, ce que Laeticia ne dit pas c'est qu'elle est l'Héritière Impériale ! La fille de la célèbre Tara Duncan ! Et moi, je suis la fille de l'ancienne Impératrice, Lisbeth.

Kyria blêmit alors que Laeticia jetait un regard noir à son amie, s'exaspérant de la voir dévoiler ainsi la vérité sans se soucier de savoir si l'inconnue était une personne de confiance. Kyria ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'identité des deux jeunes filles. Elle n'ignorait rien des conflits qui avaient eu lieux sur AutreMonde, sa mère les lui avait contés depuis son plus jeune âge. Son père aussi d'ailleurs mais elle préférait l'oublier, elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui. Certes, il l'aimait mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer tout ce qu'il avait fait et vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé, surtout après sa mort. Un appel brisa le silence et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années fit son apparition. Elle avait un regard d'acier, aussi gris que celui de sa fille, une épaisse chevelure brune lui retombait dans le dos et elle marchait avec élégance. Alicia pensa un instant à sa propre mère dont l'âge n'affectait en rien sa beauté et elle se dit que les sortceliers avaient quand même beaucoup de chance.

- Kyria, mais où étais-tu passée ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi !

Elle se tut en voyant les deux autres adolescentes et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Oh, tu as fait des rencontres ? Pour une fois que tu n'es pas avec Yoan !

- C'est mon meilleur ami, maman … Je te présente Alicia'tylanhnem et Laeticia'tylanhnem. Elles viennent d'AutreMonde.

- Vous êtes les filles de Lisbeth et de Tara ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Omois ? La Terre est dangereuse en ce moment, vous n'êtes pas du tout en sécurité ici.

- Ne vous affolez pas Madame, la rassura l'Héritière Impériale, nous sommes sous la protection de mon arrière-grand-mère.

La femme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Son regard passait de sa fille aux deux adolescentes, son cœur battait la chamade et sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il était temps pour elle de laisser partir Kyria sur AutreMonde. Elle le devait, sa fille avait besoin de toute l'aide possible que lui fourniraient les mages du Lancovit afin de brider ses pouvoirs le plus vite possible.

- Il faut rentrer Kyria, je dois te parler.

Sa fille soupira puis salua les deux autres avant de suivre sa mère, plantant Alicia et Laeticia en plein milieu de la rue. La fille de l'ancienne Impératrice passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, décidant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour sa part, l'Héritière Impériale songeait qu'elles reverraient bien vite la dénommée Kyria et ce, rapidement. Elles prirent leur temps pour rentrer, s'amusant avec Manitou, et eurent la surprise de découvrir Lisbeth dans le salon des Duncan. Alicia grimaça en voyant sa mère, s'attendant déjà à une punition bien sentie. Isabella adressa un regard sévère à son arrière-petite-fille qui savait très bien que la vieille sortcelière avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'ancienne dirigeante d'Omois. Cette dernière se leva, dominant sa fille, ses yeux plissés comme un reptile prêt à l'attaque.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Alicia'tylanhnem ? Les gardes sont venus me voir, paniqués, quand ils ont découvert que tu n'étais plus avec ton précepteur !

- Ce sont les vacances, maman ! Je n'ai pas d'études à faire alors que tout le monde profite du repos accordé avant la rentrée ! Et Laeticia se sentait seule, elle avait besoin de compagnie.

- Et bien parlons-en de Laeticia, fit Lisbeth en se tournant vers la concernée. Ta mère a failli faire exploser le palais impérial quand elle a vu que tu avais disparu. Personne au palais ne s'est rendu compte de ton départ.

La jeune fille n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que ses parents rentreraient plus tôt, ayant l'habitude de les savoir partis pour de longues heures. Elle eut honte de ne pas avoir laissé de mot pour les prévenir qu'elle s'en allait sur Terre et qu'elle reviendrait le soir-même. Alicia réagit au quart de tour, prenant la défense de son amie sans se soucier de l'air outré de sa mère.

- C'est de ma faute si elle est partie, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment. Je l'ai entraîné sans penser à ses parents. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il nous était arrivé quelque chose …

- Justement, ça aurait pu ! tonna Lisbeth. Tu es au courant d'assez de choses concernant les événements survenus sur Terre alors je m'attendais à de la prudence de ta part. Tu verras quand ton père apprendra ça.

- Lui au moins, il n'est pas sur mon dos comme une nounou. J'ai seize ans maman, je ne suis plus une gamine.

L'ancienne Impératrice retint sa colère, s'excusa auprès d'Isabella pour le dérangement, jeta à peine un regard à Laeticia et emmena sa fille à la Porte de transfert. Alicia fit signe à son amie qu'elle lui écrirait et elle disparut dans l'escalier à la suite de sa mère. L'adolescente soupira avant de s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils, fixant son arrière-grand-mère qui ne disait rien.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, j'ai mérité tout ça. Mais je m'ennuie à Omois sans mes amis ! Thomas et Dan ont leur famille avec qui passer du temps, pas moi.

- Un jour, tu succéderas à ta mère et, à ce moment-là, tu ne devras pas t'embarrasser d'amis.

- C'est faux. Mes parents continuent de voir les leurs et pourtant, ils règnent correctement. Si seulement je pouvais avoir un familier, je me sentirais moins seule.

- Galant et Blondin te tiennent pourtant compagnie.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, grommela Laeticia.

Alors que le jour prenait fin, l'adolescente décida de rentrer à Omois pour ne pas inquiéter plus ses parents. Tara lui fit la morale pendant quelques minutes puis abandonna en se rappelant qu'à son âge, elle non plus ne respectait rien. Cal sourit, simplement, adressant un clin d'œil à sa fille qui se mit à rire. Elle retrouva les familiers de ses parents dans sa chambre et les caressa doucement, songeant à son propre familier. Elle ignorait quand elle en trouverait un et à quoi il ressemblerait. Le krakdent de Dan était très inoffensif mais il faisait trop peur à tout le monde. Elle avait besoin d'un familier discret, pas trop grand ni trop effrayant. Elle avait bien conscience de son égoïsme mais il y avait assez de commentaires à son sujet et elle ne tenait pas à en rajouter. Certains se posaient plein de questions sur elle, se demandant si tout comme sa mère ou Lisbeth, elle était capable ou non d'accéder aux objets démoniaques. Même si ceux-ci avaient été complètement détruits, Laeticia avait quelques doutes sur les scientifiques. Elle se méfiait encore plus depuis qu'elle avait appris les modifications génétiques de sa mère. Repenser aux chercheurs lui rappela le serre-tête qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Elle s'en servirait encore, elle en était persuadée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retourne sur Terre pour parler à la dénommée Kyria et lui demander pourquoi elle et sa mère semblaient terrifiées par les dirigeants d'Omois. Elle aurait sa réponse, elle le savait.


End file.
